Altair Deneb Vega
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Nami was reading when a baseball broke her window. AU oneshot.


Altair Deneb Vega

AN: I own nothing in this story. Heavily inspired by episode 10 of Angel Beats and Bakemonogatari. Please R&R.

Nami stared out at the perfect summer day from her room. She heard children laughing as they played under the noonday sun. How she wanted to step outside, to run under the hot sun.

But below her neck her body was unresponsive.

She was only six when a car ran a red light as she was crossing the street with her mother. Luckily her mother hadn't received many injuries but Nami had been struck. And then she began the second phase of her life.

Her mother cared for her every need, seeing as how Nami wasn't able to do anything unaided save for sleeping. Most of her time was spent watching the television in her room, the images on the screen showing Nami a world she could no longer participate in.

Sighing, the eighteen year old turned her attention back towards the book she was currently reading.

She got a paragraph further into the story before her window shattered, a baseball hitting the far wall.

"Nami? What was that noise?" Bellemere asked, quickly coming into her daughter's room.

"I'm fine Mom, just a random fly ball from somewhere," Nami answered.

Bellemere sighed in relief and looked down at the baseball.

"Want to add it to your collection?" Bellemere was referring to Nami's tendency to hoard items she came across. It had started as a way to alleviate boredom but soon enough she found herself truly enjoying it. So Bellemere had made room for several large chests, filled to the brim with whatever Nami deemed important enough to add.

"I don't-" but there came a knock at the door then, cutting off Nami's answer.

"Be right back."

Bellemere then left the room, Nami reflecting on how tired her mother looked. Nami hated that her mother had to spend all of her time caring for her. If Nami had one wish it would be that her mother could be relieved of that burden and enjoy her life.

Shaking her head a little, Nami looked at the baseball that had destroyed her window. She started to make up a story about it's owner in her head when she heard a pair of footsteps approaching her doorway.

Her mother entered then, a teenager entering after her. He looked very odd, having a long nose and very tan skin. He was lanky and carried a baseball bat in his right hand. His eyes met Nami's and she noticed just how dark they were.

"Nami, this is Usopp. He's responsible for breaking your window," Bellemere said, sending a slight glare towards the teen. His legs shook a little and he gulped before speaking.

"Um...I'm very sorry about that. I'll pay for the damages, I promise!"

Bellemere nodded at this and motioned towards the ball. Usopp picked it up and took one last glance at Nami before being sent out of the room by Bellemere, the two talking about just how he was going to fix the window.

Once he had gone, Bellemere returned.

"Well, now that that's over, what would you like for lunch?"

But Nami was still thinking about her odd visitor as she answered her mother.

* * *

Later that evening Usopp was walking home, shoulders slumped as he went over the events of the day. Eventually his thoughts came upon the image of that young woman he had seen. She looked so sad it nearly hurt Usopp to look at her.

She was also very beautiful.

Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets and continued on his way home, not so eager to tell his parents what he had broken earlier.

* * *

The next day, after Bellemere bathed Nami, brushed her hair, and fed her breakfast there came a knock at the door. Answering it, Bellemere found Usopp standing there, a check in his hand.

"This should cover the window and my parents are also making me help you out with whatever I can for the whole summer. Household chores, mowing the lawn, whatever it I'll do it."

"Well what can you do?"

"I can paint, fix things pretty well, and I can tell stories," Usopp answered.

"I don't think I'll be asking you to tell me stories while you're here. But the dishes do need to be done." Usopp nodded and after Bellemere showed him where the dishes were, she returned to her daughter.

After hearing that Usopp would be around for the whole summer, Nami's eyes gleamed.

She had never really had friends before, all the children who had gotten to know her soon losing interest once they found out she couldn't play with them or do anything.

"Do you think I could...talk to him for awhile?"

Bellemere nodded at this, a smile appearing on her face.

"I'll send him up once he's done with the dishes."

Fifteen long minutes passed before Bellemere returned, ushering Usopp into the room. She watched them glance at one another, neither speaking for a bit.

"Um...my mom said you'd be with us the whole summer."

"Yeah..." Usopp answered, looking around her room a bit. "What are those chests in the corner for?"

Nami blushed a bit at this.

"They're my treasure," she finally managed to say. She waited for him to tease her about it or to simply run away but instead she saw him smile widely.

"Neat! Do you mind if I tell you a story?"

Nami shook her head and Usopp started a tale about the greatest thief in history and her daring exploits with a band of pirates.

And as the tale went on, Bellemere noticed Nami's wide grin and laughter.

Maybe this young man wouldn't be so bad to have around, Bellemere thought to herself.

The first week passed by in a blur for Nami, each day seemingly that much brighter. Usopp was bringing his sketchbook today and she couldn't wait to see what his vivid imagination had come up with.

He entered her room, no longer nervous, a bulging and battered looking book in his hands. Bellemere, as usual, was right outside Nami's room, keeping an eye on her daughter and Usopp. Opening the book, he placed it on Nami's stomach.

"Let me know when you want to see the next page, alright?"

Nami nodded and looked at his first sketch. It was an odd combination of a lion and dandelion, the feline's head surrounded by petals.

"Thousand Sunny," Nami read the title Usopp had written below the drawing aloud. "It's nice."

"Oh that was when I was starting out. Let me show you a later one." Nami nodded and Usopp turned towards the second half of the book, stopping after a few later pages.

The second drawing was of a reindeer with a pink hat on it's head. Tony Tony Chopper was the title and Nami giggled at how silly it looked. Usopp explained that the name meant two guys named Tony and their motorcycles, causing Nami to roll her eyes at his lame explanation.

"Can I see your newest drawing?"

At this request Usopp's cheeks flushed.

"Ah...about that...it's kind of personal so..." Nami looked confused for a moment before a smirk made it's way onto her face.

"Oh I see, it's your girlfriend, isn't it?"

"No, it's not! And besides I don't have a girlfriend. My nose, according to every girl I've asked, is a major turnoff."

"Well I like it," Nami said. Usopp's cheeks got even redder at this.

"Thanks...but I've gotta go see what your mom wants me to do today!" Then Usopp rushed out of the room, forgetting his sketchbook in his hurry.

Bellemere soon entered the room.

"He's easy to embarrass, isn't he?"

"I suppose. Can you turn to the last page in his sketchbook?"

"Now Nami, he doesn't want you to see that. But don't worry, he will someday, I'm sure of it. What can we have him do around the house in the meantime?"

"Didn't you mention something about sorting the recycling yesterday?"

"Yes I did, thanks for reminding me."

Once she had left, Nami looked down at the sketchbook in her lap.

"Someday..." she said softly.

* * *

The day of the first month since Usopp's arrival at the house Bellemere decided to mark with a trip to a restaurant. Nami was in her wheelchair and Usopp was protesting the trip.

"I broke your window! You shouldn't be celebrating something like that!"

But Bellemere just ignored him.

The restaurant, Jaya, boasted a family friendly atmosphere. At least that's what the signs plastered all around it's entrance promised.

After getting their food and a table the three dug in.

Bellemere fed Nami a little before giving her a sip of the soda she had ordered.

"What the hell? That girl over there can't eat by herself?" a voice screeched out. "What kind of freak is she?" The voice belonged to a rather chubby individual, a big bulbous nose greedily sucking up the air as he breathed in.

"Hey, shut up!" Usopp shouted back. "You're the real freak with that big nose!"

The man got up then and Usopp did as well. The pair walked towards one another and were soon face to face.

"Did you just call Buggy the Great's nose big?"

"Oh, so your name is Buggy?" Usopp asked.

Buggy nodded.

"That's-oh my gosh what's that behind you!"

"What?" Buggy said, turning around. And before he could turn back again, Usopp quickly pulled down his pants.

The rest of the patrons eating started to laugh at Buggy's kitty cat boxers sending Buggy racing out of the restaurant, tripping a few times until he vanished from sight.

Walking back to the table, Usopp reached out a hand and placed it on Nami's shoulder.

"Hey, don't let what that jerk said get you down. Did you see that nose? A family of ninety could live in that thing!"

Nami chuckled a little at the observation but went silent rather quickly.

"Mom, can we go home now?"

Bellemere nodded and helped her into her chair.

Usopp followed after them, shoulders slumped.

Once Nami was back in her room, she heard a knock at her door.

"Nami, can I come in?"

"Yes..." she said softly.

Bellemere then entered, Usopp behind her.

"Nami-" but Usopp was cut off as he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden," Nami murmured.

"You're not," Bellemere cut in, wiping her daughter's tears away as best she could.

"I am! I take up all your time and you can't have a life because of me! That car should have killed me then-" but Nami was silenced as her mother soon hugged her tightly.

"Don't...don't say that Nami."

Usopp was starting to feel like a third wheel and started to head for the door before Nami called his name.

"I...you said a while ago that you wanted to see my newest drawing, right?"

Nami nodded, sniffling a little as Bellemere still hugged her. Usopp then picked up the book from where it lay beside Nami's bed.

Bellemere let go of Nami then and moved off to the side, allowing Usopp to open the sketchbook to the last page.

"I...I haven't really gotten this right yet. I'll paint it when I have it right but it's hard to capture everything I want in this picture."

And then he showed the picture to Nami, her breath catching in her throat.

It was her.

She was laughing in the picture, sitting in a field of flowers and staring up at the sky.

Several moments passed before Nami looked back at Usopp.

"Why did you draw this? Why me?"

"Because...Nami I...I love you and I wanted to try and capture just a bit of your beauty. As you can see, I haven't succeeded but it's a work in progress."

"Love...me?"

Usopp nodded, knees starting to shake.

"I know I'm making a big fool of myself but it's how I feel."

Tears were once again in Nami's eyes as she stared at Usopp.

"Kiss me..." she finally said, cheeks turning red. Bellemere was wiping tears from her own eyes as she nodded, quickly leaving the room.

Usopp moved closer then, his lips inches from Nami's own.

They met.

And it was the best thing Nami had ever felt.

* * *

Time passed and soon it was a year since Usopp had revealed his feelings for Nami.

Bellemere completely trusted him in the care of her daughter.

Nami was the happiest she had ever been.

Usopp was content as well and he enjoyed every moment he was with her.

It was a date night for the young couple, Nami setting up the whole thing with help from her mother. Usopp thought they were going to stay at her house and enjoy a nice dinner or maybe go to a movie. What he didn't expect was for Bellemere to drive them.

When he asked Nami where they were going all he got in response was a smile.

Eventually they stopped at a parking lot and once Nami was in her chair she thanked her mother before motioning with her eyes for Usopp to move her.

"Look at the ground while we're moving, I'll let you know when you can look up."

"Sure thing," Usopp said.

They traveled in silence for ten minutes or so, Usopp noticing they were going on a path through the trees.

"You can look up for a bit."

Usopp did so and saw a wide open copse, ringed with trees and a large blanket spread out in the middle. Getting the hint, Usopp picked Nami up and laid her on her back.

"Close your eyes and lie down next to me."

Again Usopp did as he was asked.

"You can open them now."

Usopp, for one of the few times in his life, was speechless.

Above him was a sea of stars. They were so clear he felt as if he could reach out and pluck them from the sky.

"How is it, Usopp?"

"Amazing..."

Moments passed in silence as the pair watched the night sky.

"Can you raise my arm and point my index finger at those three bright stars?"

Usopp nodded and raised her arm up, pointing her finger where she asked.

"Altair, Deneb, Vega...the famous Summer Triangle. And if you keep going you'll reach Ophiuchus which means Serpens is around somewhere. That one bright star is Spica and Cancer is...well it's kind of hard to explain..."

As Nami talked, Usopp remembered how they first met and all the wonderful times he'd had with her, a smile slowly upturning his lips.

"This is everything."

Nami's voice cut through the memories and Usopp turned to look at her.

"Of what?"

"It's everything I have. My paralyzed body, my caring mother, and finally the stars."

Usopp made a sound of acknowledgment and looked over into her eyes, lowering her arm so it rested beside his.

"This is all I have. This is about all I can give you, Usopp. This is everything..." Nami said softly.

"Everything..." Usopp repeated.

"Well, I also have a sharp tongue, to be honest."

Nami gave a sad smile then as she continued.

"I'm scared of hating you and I'm scared of losing you...Usopp...I can't say that my past was very fortunate. But if that's the reason you came into my life, then I'm happy I can give that much to you."

Usopp squeezed her hand tightly, moving closer until there was no space between them. Nami's smile widened and she looked up at the stars once more.

"These stars are the last thing I can give you right now." Here Nami took a few deep breaths before talking once more. "What do you love about me, Usopp?"

"Everything, there isn't a thing I don't love."

"I'm glad..."

"What do you love about me?"

"That you're kind, that you're cute, and that you've saved me from being alone."

Usopp blushed at this.

"I'm-I'm glad," he stuttered out.

Nami laughed a little and Usopp kissed her deep on the lips.

And, for the first time in Nami's life, she didn't care that she couldn't move.


End file.
